One Last Miracle With Love, Dear Ones
by kingalfredthegreat
Summary: His last wish is to right at least one wrong he has commited and the emperor believe, which taints soul the most. Little does he know he will get something totally unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

_**One Last Miracle…. With Love Dear Ones.**_

The island was quiet and lush almost picturesque…Fields and fields of flowers rolled by the extensive hillside. It was the epitome of peace, joy and happiness. It had all the emotions that a small band of 4 persons were emptied with just a few hours ago. The band consisted of a lady draped in old, tattered but nonetheless royal military attire, a man who had a half mask about his left eye(actually a cyborg), a young boy aged 18 wearing the attire of the world`s savior Zero and a certain young girl in a wheelchair. The members thus Cornelia Li Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Jermiah Gottwald and Suzaku Kururugi. The party was carrying out one last request that the "Demon Emperor" asked to be carried after his Requiem. The wish was to mortally wound him but only so that he could survive for a few hours and to take him to Euphie`s grave before disposing of his body. When Suzaku confronted Lelouch about this he said with a smirk "To make amends with her. Also who doesn`t like to see me writhe in pain and agony in front of dear Euphie whom I killed her like a pathetic, whimpering animal?" He wanted to crush him there itself as Lelouch used the voice which seemed to belong to a psychopath immunized by countless murders that was hated by the whole world but somehow he reigned his anger as he looked in those once pure eyes, his amethyst eyes which only him, his brother in everything except in blood could read spoke of great sorrow and regret for the act but with a slight hope of rectification. Suzaku thought endlessly about it but due to his above average but-not-genius mind he just couldn`t figure it out. In the end he let the matter rest for another time.

After the requiem Lelouch was transported to the island using the Avalon while Suzaku travelled with the Shinkiro to minimize suspicision .While travelling he thought in silence what the look in those saddened but determined amethyst eyes meant. The Island was a remote one around an hour`s worth of flight from the mainland. As soon as the landed on the beach side, Jeremiah and Suzaku carried the fallen emperor`s near dead body on a simple stretcher to an elaborate memorial ground fashioned like the imperial gardens of Aries Villa , walking in brisk strides. Suzaku silently thanked Lloyd and Cecile in his mind for designing life supports the size of a 15'' suitcase so as to somewhat reduce the agony of his dearest friend. 'Lelouch, what could you be up to even when death`s claws are slowly dragging you away' he mused sadly. Even after everything he stilled loved Lelouch as an equal and silently as his "Nii-chan". "Idiot… don`t … slack ...of…now..." Lelouch muttered in pain. Out of his trance, Suzaku quickly fastened his pace and reached a clearing surrounded by Shidarezakura trees and in the middle was the grave of his love 'Euphie…' he sighed in some relief that Lelouch had come to make amends with her. She was buried here so that no one could taint or desecrate his still innocent princess final resting place. The Shidarezakura trees which weren`t there the last time he arrived complemented the burial ground and his lover`s character. Little did he realize that in an agony and grief much more than his own, Lelouch requested Sayako and Jeremiah to redo the grounds of his sister to the current design " It`s the least I can do to repent for what I did to her. Don`t tell Suzaku about it. Let it be a surprise for him." Remembered Jeremiah.

Suzaku stood in awe at the sight of his beloved`s resting place but was rudely brought to reality when Cornelia spoke to Lelouch with venom and hatred evident in her tone. "Alright you serpent, finish of your business here so I can carve your body out and kill you slowly for your evil deeds. Huh... even your dear 'brotherly' knight betrayed you and did the world a favour by nearly killing you." At that Nunnally retorted with equal anger "REFRAIN YOUR TONGUE THIS INSTANT SISTER-". "Nunna…. No… Plea….Suzaku put me on the grave" Lelouch said with his last few ounce of strength. "WHY YOU DEV-" Cornelia roared once again but was halted mid sentence by the glare the loyal knights ESPECIALLY Suzaku gave her. Puzzled yet obediently Suzaku did as he was ordered by his Nii-chan. Lelouch gently caressed the grave stone and what he said with new found strength in a soft voice puzzled the party even more " Euphie, I wronged you in the most unimaginable way. But I regret the most by hurting you and Suzaku by separating you both. I do not ask for forgivness but only permission to carry out what I intend to do now ..." Suzaku was going to say something when Lelouch turned over and let the blood from his chest wound drop on the region roughly about the heart region of the corpse. Then he smeared a few Latin words about the blood pool and rolled over to the ground. "Everyone, look towards the trees as the flower blooms start to fall."With a tearful yet completely confused Suzuku's help he propped up against the gravestone then looked skyward`s and said in the voice which was feared by the world but now respected by his sister and knights "My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, the one and only emperor who conquered the world and ruled it under an iron fist, the original Zero who leveled great empires and despair of the mighty …" then his voiced dropped to a sorry and pleading tone, surprising all "..I request you, collective unconscious one last time, spare the soul of this girl to live once more while taking mine in her place…"then he croaked once more leaning on bewildered Suzaku more for support "please… I have sinned more than her. I have killed millions and destroyed nations. She just ordered some deaths AND that to against HER WILL. It is a fair exchange…please …PLEASEE… Whoever you are I implore you …"he broke down in a hysteric of sadness. Everyone except Cornelia watched in utter grief and pity as to what madness had taken over a once strong individual. Suddenly lifting the former emperor up like a rag doll, she hissed at him "Are you done serpent, now face MY WRATH!" she pulled out a knife slightly longer than a dagger and lodged it in the emperor`s abdomen. Screams of anger and rage was heard from the new empress, Zero and former Purist. Just as Jeremiah tackled her, the sky rumbled and the geass and geass inverse sigils where seen in the sky moving towards each the red and blue sigils crossed each other and formed a continuous loop, White light lit up the clearing and spreading a wonderful scent in the area "Wh...What`s happening, Big brother! …Suzaku!" screamed Nunnally in panic. "Hush little one, this is my repentance and your reunion." comforted Lelouch who seemed surprisingly okay as he crawled to one of his only 2 purposes of living. Everyone stared at him wondering what his words had wrought. Cornelia once again broke the silence with a sudden new found fear "Y…you d…devil`s incarnate what have you done to us". "Nothing sister,I am just asking the return of something I snatched from you all. Only now I am paying the price." He answered her with new found warmth in his voice. "Now look towards the cherry blossoms, everyone." As they turned towards the mentioned direction, the cherry blooms started to cascade and a young maiden started to appear near the trees magically as the cascade continued. Lelouch silently moved towards the gravestone so as to not spoil the sacred reunion. Suzaku, Nunnally and Cornelia stared in disbelief as a bright young girl of 18 with an infectious yet innocent smile showing hope and happiness appeared. Her pink hair couldn`t be mistaken anywhere and she wore the same dress the day she died albeit without being blood soaked more features were revealed as they saw a beauty they all thought was lost in this world of hate. As the last petal fell, Euphemia li Britannia stood there simply. Immediately the entire group ran towards her and tackled her into a group bear hug. They cried their hearts out for the return of the fallen sister, princess and lover. Only Jeremiah remained by liege trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Lelouch smiled genuinely at the sight of his first love and turned towards his knight "Jerry, I am tired, lay me under one of the trees. I have done all the needful". "yes, my lord" he answered in a shaky and emotion filled tone and carried out his lord`s wish.

The group finally let go of each other as Suzaku was overjoyed. He never thought he would see her again, his hope, his princess and his love .He then proceeded to kiss her and hug her once more, much to a certain sister`s already increasing anger. He then turned towards Lelouch " Hey Lelouch how did yo-" the voice of happiness turned to utter horror as he sprinted towards his now fallen friend. "Lelouch, LELUOCH… just hold on .. nothing will happen to you hey Le-"he paused as Lelouch pulled his head down and whispered in his ears " Sorry ..for.. the pain I caused". Fresh cascade of tears fell down from his face never to stop "Don`t you dare leave us now. NOT NOW. What forgiveness are talking about? Lelouch? Lelouch! Please listen to me NII-CHAN!" Now everyone was at his side pleading Lelouch to accept some help but he just gently stopped them saying "No… Monster…hate..." "SHUT UP! You are no monster, you idiot. Stop saying that. Please, we love you, don`t go.". "Forgive me, Nunna …Suzaku…Eu…"Trailing off, he fell unconsciousdue to extensive blood loss. "Lelouch, NO! Come back!" "Big Brother please, listen to me ."Nunnally sobbed "You promised never to leave me, COME BACKKK!" "Why Lulu, why did you take my fall? Why did you sacrifice yourself?" said Euphemia in shock and grief. Gloom and sadness fell heavily back on the band with 10 times the old weight. Except now there was no hate surrounding them. Just sadness of going to lose their most precious treasure they never knew they had with them all along. It was at that moment Suzaku and Nunnally realized that though they thought their hearts belonged to Euphie, in reality they were lovingly yet longingly ruled by Lelouch, who was their strength and comforter, the one who loved them so much he didn`t mind the hatred put on him even from them. If it meant it was for their happiness it was well worth it. To him the hate of the entire world was offset completely by just the two of them. How could thet be so blind? How could they even have thought to go against him? What wouldn`t they do to get him back right now.

While grieving they heard a sound of someone being around. Suzaku and Jerry went into fight mode ready to destroy anyone who came to harm their fallen Friend and Lord. Suzaku swore he didn`t protect his Nii-chan then, at least he can do it now. Cornelia stood in front of Euphie and Nunna like a mother dragon protecting her young ones. They then noted the change in landscape. The lush island was now a wasteland with corpses of the flora and fauna residing there fallen and littering the scene. The sky darkened and was heralding of some evil to come. The wind was dry and chilly. The group huddled around Lelouch, deep down praying for his recovery and warding off of this ominous evil.

"Is this the welcome I get to collect the Demon Emperor?" came a deep, cold voice devoid of emotion and full of vice. "I should be given an award for fetching and tempting him to do all that he has done." They all turned to the source which was a young man in his twenties wearing a contemporary take of royal clothing in black and purple. He had blond hair which beautifully framed his sharpened features. He was extremely handsome yet his countenance, manner and aura he gave out said that he was the very embodiment of evil. "Who are you? What do you want?" growled Suzaku in a dangerous low voice. "Don`t know me? I am hurt Suzaku Kururugi, by rights you should know me as well as Lelouch" he said in a mock hurt tone while giving an evil grin. "Anyway, for all you here I am THE… AND…ONLY …" he bowed in mock courtesy and dramatics "Lucifer, at your service!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

" _ **Who are you? What do you want?" growled Suzaku in a dangerous low voice. "Don`t know me? I am hurt Suzaku Kururugi, by rights you should know me as well as Lelouch" he said in a mock hurt tone while giving an evil grin. "Anyway, for all you here I am THE… AND…ONLY …" he bowed in mock courtesy and dramatics "Lucifer, at your service!"**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Ha...hahaha…HAHAHAHA…" Cornelia broke down into a fit of mad, dark and sinister laughter unable to bear the irony. "This is too much…first a demon emperor shows up and dies, now the son of the devil comes to retrieve his soul…I mean does he even have one?" "On the contrary 'Witch of Britannia' he very much has one, also a minor correction. I am NOT the son of the devil but the DEVIL himself" he answered her with a hint sadistic amusement in his tone. Pointing towards Lelouch he continued "perhaps I should take you along with him. You are, after all like him. Not up to his standards of course but pretty close. Heck, you were one of the catalysts to give rise to my pet here who has given me such great joy in only 2 years.2 YEARS! Others needed a lifetime, but no sir, he overshadowed them all at 18. Now that`s some talent. I knew I invested in the right place…oops! I mean RIGHT FAMILY!" and he cracked into a maniacal laughter which chilled the atmosphere around the group even more trying to grasp the meaning behind Satan`s words..

"So you are Lucifer?" a husky yet weary voice belonging to Lelouch, who had regained consciousness for a while now. He was studying the situation silently since the arrival of his 'death angel'. "Look, the puppy has gotten up. What`s the matter?, afraid of meeting me one on one?" "On the contrary, former Light Bearer" Lucifer visibly flinched at his former title, much to everyone`s surprise as to how Lelouch could be calm facing the devil and pure horror for the price he would have to pay "I can say your so called methods to instill fear are juvenile. Why I-." he was cut off by feeling his body manhandled roughly by unseen forces and tossed like a ragdoll to a tree nearby, then hurled into a cliff with bullet speed, lifted into the air and crushed back on earth to the screaming of his loved ones also restrained. All this while Lucifer stood at that one place, with an unreadable yet somehow sickeningly amused face. His eyes, filled with rage yet had some sadistic fondness in them. "You don`t understand the powers your messing with boy" and started approaching Lelouch. "God gave you a sharp tongue that can even irk me! Well I wouldn`t have it any other way. Come with me worm; let me squish you further in hell." However, he was stopped barely 20 paces from Lelouch when Nunnally, Suzaku and Jeremiah stood in front of him. "Nunna…come here …don`t you know who you are messing with? Just leave Lelouch and come over here." said Euphie in a voice laced in concern and fear but also a trace of animosity towards Lelouch. In spite of knowing the truth while she was dead she still couldn't forgive him. No one could ever forgive their own murderer, right...

…right?

"Listen to your sister Nunna. Lelouch deserved this; just let Satan have his way. Suzaku you should know better. Besides isn`t Euphie all that you ever want? You can have your revenge to if you let him go and you can rightfully return to your place as Euphie`s knight" Cornelia added to what was said earlier. In spite of all she couldn`t still forgive Lelouch. Hell she rather have the eleven back guarding her sister rather than her half brother whom she deep down gladly give to Lucifer in exchange.

Nunnally and Suzaku looked at them with surprisingly clam faces which were hiding the fury of hell itself for what they both said. "I will tell you my sisters, one more time. WATCH YOUR MOUTHS. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE SAID?" "DO YOU ALL KNOW EVEN WHAT LELOUCH WENT THROUGH DURING THE PAST FEW MONTHS?" roared Suzaku "A devastated boy who was alone, hated by all. I was blinded by my ambitions and thought only I was right. I never came him a chance to explain himself. I never stood by his side before but not now…" then looking at Euphemia he said "at least I thought you would understand." she was shocked even further by this "Suzaku … listen we-." "No. Not one word. You all are selfish, wanting everything for your selves. While HE gave himself for the likes people like you. I am the knight of the only true friend and brother I ever had That`s why i.. we will never allow his soul be taken by the likes of you." He said facing Lucifer. Jeremiah added with a smirk "Besides I have sworn to protect my lord from all dangers. His majesty gave me a special title after all".

At this Lucifer looked, sneered then broke into a maniacal laughter sounding even more evil than the previous outbursts. "Hear that 'demon emperor'? They actually care about you." Laughing some more, he just flicked his hand, pushing the group along with Lelouch to the far end of the island like a pile of dust. "You kids are so cliché. Bet you all watch moves where I am defeated by power of many. Too bad… real life is just so different." Then suspending them in mid air and forming a circle around him, they were beaten, bruised and scorned by the previous unseen forces. Cries of agony and pain were suppressed by a cacophony of mad laughter which rose to their level in the air. "Please…" pleaded Lelouch "spare them" Lucifer came close to him crushed him to the ground and said "louder, you can talk because I am allowing you too. Besides…" coming to the ground he whispered in his ears "Where is my fun if I spare them?" angered by this Lelouch looked into his eyes and commanded "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you, let my friends go unharmed and you shall obey me henceforth." "Yes my lord" the reply came and Lucifer brought them down. Lelouch was pleased his geass worked. However he couldn`t be more wrong... As soon as tried to run to his loved ones, who were running to him in spite of injuries, they were crushed slowly the nearer they came. Finally, they were literally glued to the ground, hands trying to touch the other when there were just millimeters apart. Alas! They were whipped back in the air with extreme force blowing the air out of them. Lucifer came from his spot thoroughly amused. "You should have seen the scene." Clutching his chest he spoke with mock pity "Ohh! The pain, the blood and the screams. You all could have posed like that while I painted 'The Breadth Of Death' " "You son of the perdition! How did you break my geass command? It worked on God, why not you?" He just smirked and answered "One, I am the PERDITION" crushing Lelouch to the ground he continued "Two, Geass Doesn`t work no me and Three, You can`t do the same for God" Again raising him to the air like the others similar to a ragdoll. " Let`s see what I have A boy who wanted to change the world by being 'evil' and killing people, another boy who thought the same by doing it the 'right' way thus betraying' his brother' in everything but blood, 2 sisters who flamed these boys passion by wanting a 'gentle' world, an elder sister who wants to 'protect' her blood sibling by waging wars of conquest and" turning towards Jeremiah " a loyal dog who 'seeks' to 'atone' for failing his mistress, too much loyalty" Saying that he threw him on the ground but not blacking him out. "In short, a great bunch of pets to be for me." Hearing their sins listed out, they all looked guiltily away. "I love that look on your faces!" Lucifer exclaimed. "You bunch have given me the second best fun on earth. The best was when I tried to tempt God all through his life on earth even up until the cross! Of course I was defeated immaculately, but the challenge was worth it. He was human at that point after all."At this, his face lit up in an expression that couldn`t be described in words. How could you describe the embodiment of evil in words? The girls were visibly afraid to tears. Even the boys felt utter dread and helplessness. In all this he brought them down for the umpteenth time to solid ground… or the embodiment of hell on earth more like it.

"Why are you doing this to them?" asked an utterly defeated Lelouch. "You have come for me, why them also? How can they be pets when carried your handiwork?" He tried to argue one last time in the hope of saving the others. Lucifer chuckled darkly and patted him on his head lightly before squeezing it in his fist. Let the day be known as the day Lelouch felt true pain and fear. The screams were so heart wrenching that Suzaku couldn`t help but struggle against the thing that tied him down. Releasing his grip ever so slightly for the screams to reduce "you think you know too much Lelouch, but you know so little. It's time to tell you how they all are my pets, sort of also." Saying this he pulled Lelouch and the rest into seating formation similar to a class setting, while they were trapped in their place. "Let`s me tell you a secret you a secret of mine. I never tempt with the usual money, wealth power cards. Christ has given you strength to resist direct temptation. However I tempt using good intentions." "That preposterous, how can you even do that?" spat Suzaku. "Easy white knight, you were the one that trick was most effective on" Lucifer sneered as he froze in his place. "Let me give you the series of events then." Turning towards Nunnally he said in the most business man like voice they heard "It`s needs a small spark, when your sister said a wish, I nudged the feeling of revenge in you Lelouch and you didn`t stop what you started in Shinjiku making you believe you needed to do this to destroy Britannia, which is true. However you made it a self righteous goal when Suzaku here, was to be executed. Now I hardened his beliefs just a bit for him to refuse you. This hardened your own belief that the path you chose was right. Also might I add you both wanted power?" At this he visibly was amused "I implanted the thought to Suzaku that the Lancelot would allow him to change the world while C.C gave you Geass for 2 reasons. One because she herself wanted to destroy Britannia and two she was selfish for death. It`s amazing how easy it is to tempt immortals. Geass giving ones in particular" Lelouch and Suzaku`s eyes visibly widened at the implications of what was just said. "Each battle between the 2 of you hardened your resolves. Now to let Guinevere enter the fray." Now visibly boring into Euphie`s eyes he continued "She loved Lelouch and had feelings towards you Suzaku. Her selfish desire to appease and have both her lovers together in spite of knowing the truth and the consequences to come, she declared the SAZ. Now add V.V`s want to get C.C , as well as protecting his brother`s plan, multiply by his geass accelerating device, divide by Lelouch`s statement spoken at that same moment of time as the device was activated, subtract the grief he felt towards killing Euphemia and last, but not the least, square the anger of the knight who swore revenge without knowing facts gives a wonderful mathematical equation which equals to a SAZ wonder massacre!" he laughed so loudly that the ground shook while the mentioned parties realized how they were manipulated royally in all this "Note, notice my subtle interventions in the above while you people blindly followed it. The best part all of you gathered here chose it! I NEVER FORCED IT ON YOU!" They were all speechless at this. Never did any of them think that they were the contributing factor towards chain of events that occurred. Blaming it on one person was so easy…

"Stop it, you miserable wretch. STOP IT!" "Hit a soft spot ne, your Highness? Let me complete now that I have started. This you will enjoy, for now comes the part of upright, righteous Suzaku." He bowed low towards Suzaku, who was eaten with guilt, sorrow and remorse to the core. "The real hero of the act 2 sits here with a crestfallen face. The greed to be the Knight of one came when he was nearly beaten to death in the barracks at 15. This festered when Zero appeared, finally culminating with THE BETRAYL." Suzaku was now quaking in fear as to how he so easily succumbed to temptation. "Then he tries viciously to destroy his so called 'Big Brother' by all means. Tempted, to avenge the princess whom he thought he loved. All this time, he only saw murder for Lelouch, while Lelouch thought of ways to allow him to live. The best part of this act? He really thought he could atone for his sins by following THE REQUIEM." Finally turning to Nunnally he continued "But nothing tops how you in act 3, Nunnally, you were swept in the small current of doubt I set into motion and created a series of tidal waves of false conclusions out of it. You believed Cornelia and others over the faith you had in your brother. You destroyed Pendragon and all it`s inhabitants AND… Lelouch this will interest you …You ACTUALLY started enjoying killing the soldiers in the war and were not hesitant to take down your beloved Onee-sama and Suzaku-kun. All this, _**In The Name Of World Peace**_. Note again my subtle pushes for the above events to occur" Now everyone realized the truth as it was laid in front of them. "See, direct temptation never works now days. Even now I tempted you Nunnally and Suzaku, whatever Euphemia and Cornelia spoke to convince you out of my way, it was my doing again. Your power to discern your desires are so poor .I enjoyed how it turned out though." This was the last nail in the coffin of truth. At this Lelouch couldn`t help but laugh hysterically "tell me… is C.C aligned with you? I have a doubt on that since her being there doesn`t seem like an accident." Now Lucifer really had a look of fondness in his eyes. "Yes, she started coming to me after a 100 years after she got her immortality. She thought she was abandoned by all. Her desire became the same as mine. Destroy the world and make it in her image of the ideal. Little did she know it was for my 'Ideals' as well as" now he turned to Lelouch and continued "Get back at God for what he did to me at the cross!" "What! Why you- Now answer me Why my family? Why-." Lelouch was cut off by a searing pain coming from the sword wound. "You ask too much, pup. You forget that you can SPEAK and MOVE now despite you wounds because I am **permitting** you. But now I think we must leave no, Lulu? Time to take your soul." At that, he come over the now screaming Lelouch and telekinetically tried to separate body and soul. Utter pain and agony is an understatement for Lelouch now. " Onee-sama NO… DON`T LEAVE ME" "Lelouch …" Suzaku used all his might to break the unseen restrains to help his older brother, but alas to no avail. Lelouch was all but gone. All they could do now was pray to lessen his agony.

Lucifer was honestly surprised. Never had anyone given him this much trouble to take his soul. "You indeed are different, pup. Looks like I need to take your body as wel-." He was stopped when a sudden strike threw him completely to the other side of the island. 'WHAT, IT CAN`T BE…' He thought hesitantly and came back to where he was standing before receiving the knockout punch. When he arrived, he smirked on seeing his old foe "heh… fitting it would be you…long time no see …" what he said next shocked the already astounded group as they thought their friend actually had a chance. "…Michael". In front of him was a tall, lean but muscular man of around 25. The colour of his eyes was indescribable and had wavy, golden hair. "Same goes to you Lucifer, did not see you since the Second Pacific war. But I have not come for you now…I have come…" turning while kneeling down with great reverence and dedication towards Lelouch`s. Lucifer paled and gasped at the sight that he missed as he all his attention was on the man in front of him. Even Nunnally, Suzaku and the rest gasped in awe as they too were focused on Michael. (Though this is an understatement to the sight.) For now, the body of Lelouch was gently cradled in the arms of a woman who wore an extremely simple peasant gown of old. She was soothing the poor, broken boy like any mother, only far more tenderly. "…to assist and protect the children of Mater Dei"

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys for the reviews.**_

 ** _the story is actually about sibling love and forgiveness. Hence some OOC._**

 ** _Apologies if the story so far is sappy._**

 ** _please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously**_

" _ **Same goes to you Lucifer, did not see you since the Second Pacific war. But I have not come for you now…I have come…" turning while kneeling down with great reverence and dedication towards Lelouch`s. Lucifer paled and gasped at the sight that he missed as he all his attention was on the man in front of him. Even Nunnally, Suzaku and the rest gasped in awe as they too were focused on Michael. For now, the body of Lelouch was gently cradled in the arms of a woman who wore an extremely simple peasant gown of old. She was soothing the poor, broken boy like any mother, only far more tenderly. "…to assist and protect the children of Mater Dei"**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Suzaku stared at the lady wide eyed and fell on his knees to the ground. "It can`t be … the Great August Goddess who shines in the heavens …Amaterasu?" up till this point he had given up all his Shinto belief though, he remembered the small miniature portraits his mother would show him in his childhood and the great temple visits in the New Year at Honshu along with his father. But after seeing the events unfolding before his eyes, he had to believe now that they were true.

And that left him feeling very uncomfortable, hurt and betrayed for some reason…

"No Suzaku, that may be one of her titles but she actually is our …" replied Euphemia who also was shell shocked though to a lager extent at the sight. When they ware little, the some princes and princesses wanted care and affection. Alas their mother`s would leave them to their nannies and go about trying to seduce the emperor for favors. Seeing their plight, the nannies gave them all a small statue of a lady whom they were told 'watched over them'. Older ones like Schnitzel and even Lelouch scoffed at it as an 'archaic belief'. But to the young ones like Nunnally and her, they simply called her as they said together now "… Mama"

"What has that women come for now, Michael? Has the great, ALMIGHTY GOD SUDDENLY DECIDED TO TAKE DEMONS TO PRADISE ALSO?" SPAT Lucifer whose voice somehow lacked that certainty and edge it had not so long ago. "On the contrary, He is taking a good human who meant well in all that he did." Now Lucifer had a great many laughs today BUT this took the cherry on the cake. His Laughter shook the earth even more violently than ever before only to be calmed when Michael struck the ground with Ascalon. "Now I know you love for destruction is great, but Raphael is yet to blow the trumpet. So ease out will you?" The onlookers could only stare at the literally casual exchange between the divine messenger and evil. "Pray tell me, since when did killing nearly a quarter of the population plus patricide plus suicide plus betrayals, lies etc…has been the criteria to go up there? Has He now accepted my plan after he saw all this?" Michael just lunged for his throat and smashed it into the ground and spoke in an extremely controlled rage. "Don`t push your luck with me. Your plan was and is, put frankly stupid." Leaving him there he stood up and turned his back to Lucifer continuing with a side long glance and a small smile. "besides, Lelouch`s sins are not absolved but forgiven. Besides he claims full responsibilities for them admitting them I open. Add to that selfless sacrifice, unconditional and pure love for nearly everyone towards the ends, trying to make amends and ready to face judgment with courage. Suddenly the criterion for you to take him just disappears. Do your math now 'Evil One'." "You all are hypocrites, how can you claim a so called moral ground when you`ll keep twisting the rules?" "The rules never changed. I told you he yet to earn absolution for his sins. BUT he is not evil as you claim, just a misguided boy." Now Lucifer completely defeated in the debate of morals and values summoned all his strength to snatch the soul from the lady. "Sorry Mic, I was never known to play fair. Maybe I`ll create a maelstrom just to ease my anger now." Every mortal present at the moment violently flinched at what more he wanted to do to them and maybe the world now. Would the peace Lelouch die for disappear even before given a chance? This was answered wordlessly when the archangel just drew his sword and pierced Lucifer in the heart and twisted it. "I told you not to push your luck today. Your time has not arrived. So now, BE GONE." Thrusting the sword with the wounded body to the ground which upon impact opened an abyss, he cast Satan back to his abode.

After completing his task he approached the lady who was currently humming a soothing tune to Lelouch while gently patting him "My Lady, sorry for the disturbance it has caused you" "not at all Michael, no need to apologize. In fact you aided in the healing of the soul excellently. You may go back now." "As you wish, My Queen." As was about to turn back, he saw her head turn to him fully "you know I don`t like that title." He smiled genuinely at that and bowed his head. "Forgive me …mother." She smiled back immaculately at him thus now turning the desolate island into a mini paradise more beautiful than before. Suzaku wondered at the demonstration of power today, yet he had deep down he had questions the pestering him as well as the whole group. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the strength of God approached and regarded them warmly while kissing Nunnally's and Euphemia`s hands much to the little girl`s giggles, who now felt joy to see her brother safe. "I take you leave now. Feel free to ask any questions you have to her holiness." "Why?" all turned to face Suzaku who asked in his usual impulsive manner "Why give us this privilege, and your intervention for today`s events?" His voice was pained at had a hint of anger. Michael gave him a sad smile "You all have earned it after your sufferings. Don`t let it go to waste." Saying this he leapt into the sky and disappeared. Now all who were left was the funeral party, the now saved demon and a mysterious Mother figure who was known differently among each of the members.

The group moved gingerly towards the lady in pure white. Her beauty couldn`t be compared to anything they had seen yet it was not overwhelming to them. Her countenance radiated power and majesty yet held love and affection greater degree. Truly words couldn`t describe her aura the same way it couldn`t describe Lucifer`s evil and overall being. She was still soothing Lelouch whose head was resting in her lap. He was still groaning in pain and agony but it was greatly reduced over what it was before. The group sat tensely around them, Suzaku placed Nunnally near the lady while sitting next to her so as to hold his dear friend`s hand. Euphie sat opposite to Suzaku holding the other hand doing her bit to comfort him. Cornelia took her place next to her while Jeremiah stood on guard. All of them felt comforted just being there around them, even Lelouch now fell into what seemed a deep sleep. But no one knew how to break the silence.

"How is he?" asked Nunnally deciding to end the silence. "He is fine physically but his soul is still wounded deeply. Some wounds refuse to heal, dear one. Rest assured that now they will heal. He deserves that much and more." "Who are you, my lady and why do you assist his highness?" Jeremiah asked the question that everyone now wanted an answer. "I am just a servant of God, Jerry. You all know me but in different names. For now call me 'mother' as Nunnally called me." "Mother" said Suzaku, as if trying out the word in his mouth. It seemed to be the most appropriate way to address her. "Mama, is what Lucifer true? Can good intentions really lead to evil?" She looked towards Euphemia sadly and replied "Unfortunately it`s true, dear. Good intentions can lead to evil. It however depends on the inner most wishes of a person as these intentions one puts is just a curtain hiding your true self." "So it is kind of like Geass then, right okaa-san?" "Kind of, little one put not completely. In the end it is your decision. Freewill is respected by divine". For some reason Suzaku was angered at the response and lashed out "then why does evil persist? Why do wars take place? It makes loved one turn against each other destroys people and families. So why? WHY doesn`t GOD care about us?" "Suzaku…" Euphie tried to comfort him, but her words never left her mouth. She too had doubts. If god really loved them, why did evil exist? Why is there suffering and pain? Shouldn`t He (She?) just make it all disappear? Why did sorrow even exist if he only wanted joy for his children? This paradox couldn`t seem to be resolved. Meanwhile Suzaku just hunched he shoulders and sobbed miserably while holding onto Lelouch`s hand like a lifeline.

The Lady in white just pulled Suzaku down to her lap next to Lelouch and just allowed him to cry. As he calmed down while patting his head, she addressed them all "Let me tell you a story, God in his infinite goodness created everything of goodness and gave freewill to all. He did this as they, who were created, were not given a choice. He also did this so life could continue to take its own path and not remain slaves to him. He loved just too much. Like a certain someone sleeping here" all giggled at that. "But when one of the archangel`s came and murdered Adam`s first born to show in his words 'superiority to God' he was cast out. Do note angel`s also have freewill. This was when evil started to root itself. Then, to be one up on God, he incited Cain to kill Abel. That was the moment evil entered the world, and the first sin was murder of a loved one. Still god kept his promise and even called Satan- the fallen archangel who thrived from evil-to discuss the redemption of man. Satan proposed salvation to all, while God wanted salvation of only those who deserve." "What was wrong with Satan`s plan, mother?" asked Cornelia in a guarded voice. "If his plan were adopted, there would be no virtues. Murder and betrayals would be similar to helping a neighbor." "Wouldn`t that be better, after all there would be no struggle" "There would also be chaos and no difference between good and evil. Make no mistake children, you may have freewill but all the possibilities of your decisions are known to me and Him. If that were so, imagine this, Suzaku kills Lelouch in cold blood, rips him to pieces with no remorse or guilt and walks away as if you said 'hi' to him." Suzaku`s eyes widened at that. Attempting to kill Lelouch took him months to come in terms with and yet he wasn`t ready to accept the outcome. Doing it like that just left him speechless. "As ironic as it sounds, suffering and pain makes a true person along with joy and love. Just to give you a sense of it, I will show you Lelouch`s memories from the beginning. You need to understand what led to the decisions he made. " At this they all were transported to an ethereal dimension where they were in spirit form. There they saw The life of Lelouch from a third person`s perspective from the time of his conception.

 _Memories_

" _CHARLES! This wasn't supposed to happen. Why, now we have to redraw our plans. Some deed you have done." "Calm down dear-". "Calm down? How can you even say that? He will be just a hindrance, a burden. That`s all. How about we abort him? After all his existence won`t be necessary once the plan is through." "Not now Marianne, he may be of use to us. If he becomes an obstacle later, we dispose him"_

 _The siblings were aghast at the empress`s behavior, for they never saw her as evil and hating her children. Jeremiah was speechless while Suzaku just clenched his fist, "Alone since the beginning ne, Lelouch?" he thought bitterly._

 _2 years after Nunnally`s Birth_

" _Mother, can ask you something?" "Of course. Anything you ask, little one". "What is a knight`s duty?" "To protect those things he loves and holds dear to. Why do ask?" 'What is this brat up to now' she thought. "Nothing mother, just had it at the back of my mind. Anyway We`re having a sleepover at Euphie`s place, bye for now!" "Take care, Lelouch". 'How long must this Charade go on?'_

 _At entering the bedroom where Nunnally and Euphemia were fast asleep, he went in front of the bed and knelt down on one knee with his hand over his heart as he had seen during Guilford`s knighting ceremony and looked up, towards them with complete determination and tenderness "I, Lelouch vi Britannia hereby take the oath by my blood and life, to protect you two with all my might and power now and forever as your knight. I will do my duties even if the whole world stands against me." Saying this he climbed on the bed and snuggled close to Nunnally. "I hope I did it in the right manner. Nah, who cares, I am their knight now. I would give them the world if need be." he thought in his childish manner and wrapped the girls in a sleepy hug._

 _After Suzaku rescued Nunnally at the shrine_

 _He didn`t want to trust him, he had been hurt too often by his loved ones and this boy was a stranger. He was afraid to befriend him, yet he made Nunnally feel loved and protected just like he would do for her if not more. That`s why when he accepted the friendship which became brotherhood, He had only this to say to him softly without him noticing "thank you, brother for accepting me as I am in this cruel world"_

 _After the war during the separation_

" _Big brother, will we ever see Suzaku?" he just turned and smiled at her saying "He will find us Nunnally" 'I will find him and then protect him just as I promised you and Euphie' he amended mentally._

 _Aged 12 before getting to Ashford_

 _Lelouch had just finished groceries and placed it at the shed that someone had granted him in pity, and ran to the ghettoes. He could not miss this meeting. He would find Suzaku at last and keep him safe as promised. But when he reached there, he was knocked out and blind folded. Later he was produced to the leader "Now, now what would scum like you doing to find the prime minister`s son, to kill him?" He spat with disgust. "I would never do that to him, here`s a deal why don`t-" he was stopped mid- sentence, when the air in his body left by a punch "No deal with kiddies" he rasped and the gang proceeded to thrash Lelouch Mercilessly, yet he didn`t scream out for mercy. After a while impressed by the boy`s resilience the leader lifted him by his hair and said "You hold very well for a weed. At least you have some honour. Now run off, before you get hurt" he laughed at threw him on the ground. Lelouch later picked himself up and limped his way home._

" _There you are big brother! Where were you?" "Sorry to worry you, Nunnally. I just got stuck in a traffic jam." "It`s okay, I was kind of hungry" In spite of his injuries he straightened up "Don`t worry your majesty, dinner will be served shortly" he teased her in an extra polite manner while she giggled. After dinner, the state of his body worsened and his injuries needed to be attended. He was just moving about with his shear willpower. Nunnally fell asleep as soon as he cleared their dishes (which were 2 plastic plates, some old utensils and a steel mug). Also the wheelchair was to be repaired. Gently he put his hands around her frame and tried to lift her. Alas, he was in no condition to move her. Finally he closed his eyes and screamed in his mind 'Help me, Suzaku!' and hoisted her up. Then in laid her carefully in the makeshift bed and promptly collapsed to the side 'Together, we can do anything. Hence I will find you'._

 _After Saving Suzaku_

 _How dare he? How DARRE HE! He saved him from certain death yet, he walks back meekly to the empire which brought about pain. Should he go back just to save him and Nunnally? NO! NEVER! Never would he go back to that den of lions. All he could do now was to destroy that den of evil for the sake of the world…as well as for the promise he made to his 2 sisters…_

 _On Announcing the Black knights_

 _Power corrupts… but it feels so exhilarating! He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The thrill of defying the empire and the way his plan unfolded was just pure joy. This was how it felt to be at war. No wonder Cornelia loved it. He was invincible. He could control and bring ruin to everything like Ares, the war god, all thanks to that witch and his little personal army. The white knightmare was a small bother which he would take care later. Look out daddy dear, your prodigal son will return and how! All those years of pain and suffering would be paid in full and with interest._

 _Mao_

 _For once, he felt helpless. Never did he think he could be outsmarted by a psychopath who hurt both Nunnally and Suzaku. Hell, he even emotionally tortured Shirley and played with her emotion. These were the few times he wished he had strength so as to torture and crush him down to nothingness. Mercifully C.C. took care of him later. He had to exercise caution hence forth during his fight while protecting all that he valued from other geass users. With Mao, he just managed to scrape through, though not without consequences._

 _Euphemia_

 _Words could not describe his first meeting with her after long years. The tainted dark knight had once again found his lady, because of whom he had chosen this path. There she was pure and beautiful accepting him like nothing ever happened, despite his doings. He had sworn to protect her and he vowed to continue doing so. Cheekily, he thought ways to hand her to Suzaku for marriage while dressed as Zero… he mentioned it to her, and her face turned bright red while laughing nervously. It pained to give her to someone else, yet he would bear it just to see her smile…_

 _But fate had the last laugh. All his plans failed and the only way to save her was to kill her. It destroyed him internally, but she would never have been able to live with the massacre. But now was not the time to cry, but to honour her by completing his mission he and she had agreed to. Standing up, he walked to the Gawain, all the while silently locking away all his emotions…_

 _After regaining his memories_

 _He just felt nothing. No anger, no hate, no grief. He went through his memories while he was shipped away from the embassy again. Then the maelstrom began to build up in him, slowly but very surely. It disgusted him to be used by his father not once but twice. But he couldn`t stand the betrayals of Suzaku. True, he had taken his lover, but still, they were friends for a much longer time. Anger clouded his mind, vengeance took over his judgment. They would all pay a hundred fold of what they did to him._

 _After Nunnally`s supposed death and his Parents betrayal._

 _He had failed… he had failed as a brother, a friend, a leader… well in his opinion, he had failed and broken every promise he made. After Shirley`s death, he vaguely knew the way this would end. Now he knew exactly how to end it. Thanks to Rolo`s sacrifice, he was saved in the nick of time. Now he had destroyed the king and reset the board the board crowning himself the new king. Now the sacrifice would be made by for the dream he had always strived for. Though the person who was to live in it was no longer around, it would be done in her memory. All that was needed was for the black king to be held at checkmate due to the white knight. For now, all the pieces were in place…and he would win._

 _His months as the Emperor_

 _Every night at around 2 am, he would sneak down to the library and hunt the archives about geass. The empire was researching it for around a millennium. As he read through, he came upon a particular record. He choked at first and he smiled as tears poured. He set the book down and walked out after having found what he wanted…_

 _The Last few Nights._

 _He would just cry. Cry for all the pain caused by and on him. Cry for the countless murders and genocides he had ordered. Cry for the loved ones lost and cry for not being able to `be` him. He would just wail and sob mercilessly. All he ever wanted was to build a kind world. Was it so bad that he had to have the blood of innocents on his hands? Was this the law of the world? All these questions would haunt him as he lay there sprawled on the floor of his grand, suffocating bed chamber. He would then calm his thoughts after the ordeal and just go to the balcony to breath in the fresh air to strengthen his resolve while enjoying these silent quiet moments. By now, it would be around the dead of night. He would then walk to a special chamber holding his white princess and ever beautiful angel. It hurt him to no end to see her in this state. He even thought to just scrape the plan so as to not see her suffering. But all he had done was for her… so he would just add this to his atonement list. As he walked through the palace in his Ashford uniform (Honestly, that white costume was Ghastly!). He would end the night ritual by taking a book and a candle and enter silently into the realm of the Knight in grey, who was sleeping with a troubled expression on his face. Quietly, the king would comfort him in his slumber uttering sweet nothings in his ears. Sometimes he would pat the lad while singing lullabies which they shared from the shrine. The knight would calm down and try to take the king in his slumber, which Lelouch would oblige too. He would sit there till the wee hours and then leave the room and face another day, while Suzaku would train and wonder how he passed the night so serenely…_

 _Lelouch would walk crisply into the throne room. He had failed in all his promises as a leader, an accomplice, a friend, a knight, a brother… he couldn`t allow such thoughts to deter him now, all he needed to do was mentally prepare himself for his requiem which would amend all those sins by him becoming the demon emperor of the world…_

All of them were brought back to the realm of reality in different states of emotional breakdown. Nunnally, Suzaku and Euphemia were inconsolable, Cornelia was rendered speechless while Jeremiah couldn`t help but feel empathic at his lord`s life which seemed to be crafted by Shakespeare for his masterpiece tragedy. "Do you understand now? That why the sinner is never hated, it`s only his sins. Suzaku, Nunnally and Euphemia, You three thought that you knew what real pain is. You only saw him as an obstacle to your ambition and betrayed him continually. In spite of this, he forgave all of you for everything you did to him, blaming it squarely on himself. Know this, the person in real pain cries only when he is alone, not telling the world about it and asking for its sympathy. Cornelia, never jump to conclusions. You said you could never forgive Lelouch for taking your baby sister, yet you did the same to him and to countless other families. Granted he too did the same, but he repent every single night. He never slept peacefully always finding ways to atone for it. That`s why never judge the book by its cover. Know this, he will be punished for his sins, but afterwards he will get that one wish still in his heart." Saying this, the women gently brushed the ebony locks from the now calmed Lelouch.

Suzaku and Nunnally couldn`t help but sob even more heavily at their folly. How could they have be so blind and yet claim to know him personally? What use it was to save others when the one in the house was rejected from all means of help? All these thought vanished as they were pulled into the firm yet gentle, loving embrace of the lady. "Hush, little ones what is done is done. You also have suffered greatly through this painful journey. Also learn to live with your decisions and forgive your selves. Remember that no matter what the sin, it is not unforgivable. Now cheer up and wait to bid Lelouch with a smile. It would break his fragile heart to see you both in this state. Take your time though, it while be a while till he wakes up." The two of them shed all their hidden and pent up emotions with their tears and calmed down. They offered their thanks to the lady and waited for the lad to wake up.

As they waited Cornelia broke the silence "Mother, if what you said before was true why the evil power of geass exist? It has bent the will of countless men while letting the wielders lose their souls." "Cornelia, it is not as simple as it seems. The whole of creation has got it`s realms. These are the living world, heaven, hell and ether or purgatory, which you call the world of C. Ether, is home and the restrains of the collective consciousness who governs your world and how it functions. As such it is a _**guardian**_ with god like powers that influences your world. It was given this role by extension of free will. Man was thought to learn from its mistakes and aid his children not to do the same. However, over the ages it is seen to serve its own desires and delusions of wars and disasters and this became the will of the collective. The ethereal world is also the path to either heaven or hell. When your father was to destroy ether, he was destroying the world that was its home and restrain and not God. As such, the path to heaven would have been destroyed only and the collective would set it`s ideals in motion and destroy the living world and balance as you know it." " But how does it exactly relate to codes and geass, okaa-san?" "Humans, in their quest for power tapped into the collective and managed to communicate with it. The collective then started striking deals with them so that they help men in their daily lives. That`s why great heroes of old were said to have this power. Also do know that the code grants its user a long life with invincibility as a byproduct. Thus the powers are neutral in nature; it all depends on the user. Lucifer knows the fact it comes to aid the helpless and tempts the user and his loved one to do his bidding. Those who rise above it are solitary heroes; those who fail are solitary villains. Hence, it is said to be a curse of a life of solitude." "Where does Lelouch stand in this, Mother?" Nunnally asked tentatively with fear in her voice. She was given the most gracious smile she had ever seen adorn the lady`s face, "Your brother is among the few people who have gone from selfish seeking to selfless service. Since the service has mostly overshadowed seeking, he has my favor. Though, he has caused quite uproar up there and he won`t be the last." They all giggled at that.

"Okay the time has come to take him home, dear ones." "Mother please, let him stay with us. He yet still young, take me instead." pleaded Cornelia, which surprised all. "No Cornelia, you have much to do yet with your life. Lelouch`s time on earth was short due to the choices he has made. But, I can allow you all to say your proper final farewell by stirring his true self that i.e. his soul. It may take any physical form, even that of a hideous beast depending on his inner most wishes. Are you all willing to accept him like that?" Tension filled the atmosphere at this, while they all wanted to speak to him, to be for forgiveness etc. they just couldn`t bear the thought of him really being a monster from the beginning. "Yes, brother accepted us as we were, even if he is a monster it is the least we can do to accept him as he is" spoke Nunnally with no hesitation in her voice. "Well, it is the least we can do…" Euphemia said with uncertainty. "Very well then, stand back a bit. We don`t know what will come out. But I feel it will be something beautiful." They did what was told to them and Lelouch was covered in a small white cloud radiating a soft light. They all waited in bated breath as to what would appear. When the soul separated from the body within the cloud/mist the lady`s eyed softened "beautiful" was all she muttered. As she bent down to pick up the soul, the foursome overcome curiosity started moving forward. When they were about 15 paces away from where the lady stood they saw the soul cradled in her hand. It was a small boy of about 10-12 years old. The boy was skinny in her arms but tall for his age. His medium length jet black hair messily fell over his face and he was wearing an ordinary pair of white shirt and pants. But his body was anything but flawless, for underneath the clothing was extremely deep wounds and bruises on his head. Despite all this, he slept against the shoulder of the lady drawing in deep breaths as his mouth was in a form of a small O. He seemed relieved from the cares of the world as he snuggled closer into her shoulder for warmth and comfort. Overall he was a picture of innocence that tried to survive the cruelty of the world.

"This is the soul of Lelouch, the 10 year old boy who knew the cruelty of the world but still retained everything he had when he was younger. An utterly unique boy who always thought of others instead of himself". In all their wildest dreams, thoughts or wishes, they could have never guessed that the `demon of the world` soul was that of an innocent young boy whose fragile body was battered and bruised badly. "What happened to him?" asked Nunnally in horror. "These wounds are the way he tried to repent for each and every wrong he committed. But the stab marks are the stab marks are were done by others on his person." Then she proceeded to tell the story of each of them. "The deep mark on the right of his chest is when his mother was killed and he was exiled, it healed a lot when he befriended you Suzaku, but it worsened when he realized his parents plan" then Suzaku gingerly pointed to a huge stab mark just where his heart was "what about that, okaa-san?" "He repeatedly hurt there, Suzaku. But, when he wakes up, he will explain about that himself. Just give him some time to heal, then we will wake him up". All they could do was nod numbly and wait.

They wandered around the place with Suzaku and Nunnally wandering closet to him. All of them were preparing themselves to face the young lad (spirit?) once he woke up from his peaceful slumber. Euphemia couldn`t help but stare sadly at what his soul had to endure, for hers was whole when she died as Lelouch took the massacre on him. 'Oh Lelouch, you were… no are so gentle and kind. The façade you showed, the actions you took were all in the interests of others even though you were more misunderstood due to it. Granted your methods were not agreeable, but you always took responsibility of your actions. Oh how I wish I was there to comfort you in your pain, but I chickened out every time. Even after seeing the context of your actions, I tried to condemn you. Now let me give you a proper farewell. It is the least I can do to you my prince of knights.' Nunnally, However couldn`t even look at him all the time cursing herself for what she made her dearest big brother, who literally gave her the world, go through while judging him when he never did it to her. Suzaku was in his own turmoil however 'I have failed him. Failed him as a friend, a knight and a brother. He knew what I did to him, all the pan I caused him. Yet he loved me so much he gave me my love back, he gave me the chance to truly change the world and he knew despite the barriers set up. How can I now face him now knowing the complete truth?' At this he clenched his fist so tight it started to bleed while his messy bangs covered his face to hide the tears. "don`t waste your thoughts on the, past masked knight and it`s possibilities." He whipped his face up to see Jeremiah looking at him with kindness in his eyes. "Look into the future while cherishing the memories you have. But now do let out your emotions, his majesty would not like to see his knight like an emotional wreck." As he turned away he added "Your emotions are your strengths, but sometimes listen to the head and heart before doing something"

As the day was about to end, the little soul stirred and started to wake up "His awake!" exclaimed Cornelia as she the movement of the little boy. As the group was about to rush over, they were stopped when the lady gestured them to do so. The boy mouth was in the shape of a perfect O, while he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Wake up, little one. Someone has come to see you." "Who is it mother, tell them to see me later. Just let me sleep a while" A pang of guilt was felt by at the subtle rejection. "You will be able to rest later Lelouch, but those who have come to see you are actually extremely dear to you. Now get up and see who they are." As he turned about, the group note the face, a handsome young lad whose face had confidence yet great kindness and gentility. His medium cut black hair made him look unknown yet extremely known at them same time. Lastly, those eyes… when he saw them, they were filled with unspeakable amounts of joy and happiness. No sooner did he see them than he bounded out of the lady`s embrace and race towards them. The smile on his face was wide and genuine as he raced towards them. The group couldn`t help but be dumbstruck at this. Had they not wronged him and make him suffer? So why was he behaving like this? Lelouch saw this hesitance and stopped his run. He stood there and studied each one of them. Though he was intelligent, he couldn`t read their emotions well even when dead. So he settled by giving them a small, sad smile and walked away back to the lady.

The first person to react was Suzaku. He just started sprinting to the retreating boy while calling his name followed by Nunnally in the wheelchair. Just as he was about to turn to face their calling, he was tackled by the two of them. Surprisingly, Lelouch was much stronger in this form managing to hold both of them without even losing balance. The two of them cried out and begged for forgiveness all the while with him comforting them "It`s alright, now everything will start anew."

After the emotion filled reunion, Lelouch dragged the two and went to the rest of them. There he was greeted by an emotion filled Euphemia and Cornelia. Even 'jerry' got a bear hug from his liege. Then suddenly, He fell to his knees and bowed his head. "Forgive me, everyone for all the pain in caused and all the ills I`ve done. I`m sorry… I`m sorry Nunnally, Suzaku and Euph-" He was cut off by a pair of strong, comforting hands lifting him up, followed by two pair of gentle kind ones " It`s alright Lulu, we understand now that we have seen the truth." "What have I done for you guys to do this to me?" "Your entire life big brother, that`s the price you had to pay to fulfill the promise you swore to the three of us". "Thank you…Arigataou…" he kept saying this as even Cornelia came over and hugged the misunderstood prince.

As they were talking over the things done and to be done for the last time with inputs from the lady, Suzaku couldn`t help but see the hole in the chest, which looked like stab marks from afar. "Is everything alright, Suzaku?" asked the prince in a concerned tone "Nothing…" "Come on, you can tell me what it is" Then pointing towards the hole he asked "What is that?" Lelouch hesitated a bit and then answered "A person can give a piece of his uncorrupted heart to a person he knows and take that one`s corrupted part for himself. In short… He can bear the other persons sins. All this happens at the soul level. I… erm…did the same" "And who got the piece, Lulu?" facing Euphie he answered her question "Actually, I tore my heart into three pieces Euphie. And gave each one to someone who would treasure them" he said this in his innocent singsong voice. "Big brother, don`t tell me…" He smiled at Nunnally, as she had figured it out. "Your actions were a consequence of my decisions and ideals. They were never your fault. I merely redirected them to their true master." At this, Suzaku could only crock out "Why did you do that? You know, you could have let us suffer like we did you"

"…you know me, Suzaku. I would rather suffer all the sins than bear the guilt of not being able to protect you"

Suzaku was all but just able to hold his tears back. To lift the somber mood (and change the topic) he tried to crack a joke "You know, after all this, it is pretty difficult to hate you." At this, Lelouch pouted and smacked him on the shoulder. At this, Suzaku went rolling over a few feet and came to rest, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Why you hit me so hard?!" at this the two went into their usual childish brawls and competitions. "While his body was frail, the will and mind were extraordinarily strong. I can see that it has led to a role reversal" said the lady as she regarded them with humor. What she said was true though, Lelouch was wiping the floor with Suzaku`s face. "Well, how does it feel to be beaten in your own game, exercise nut?" "Oh …. (Wheeze) …shut…up… (Pant) Lelouch." And they laughed their hearts out like little children. "Those two… are really inseparable, aren`t they?" said Cornelia "It seems so your highness, while the royal family was out about killing its own, the world was at least kind enough to give his majesty a person who would look out for him and call family." She couldn`t agree more as she saw the two talking and bickering among themselves as Euphemia and Nunnally looked on.

They were however brought back from their reverie when the Lady came over to them "Mama, is it really time?" asked Lelouch in a sad tone, "Yes little one, it`s time to go. don`t be said about it" he then beckoned her to crouch down and said in a child-like whisper "will it hurt?" everyone realized what he was talking about. "Okaa-san, please let me at least take some of the burden of the sin, please." All she did was however pull the two again into her embrace "Lelouch, it will hurt for a while. Remember though, every time you feel weak and lonely I will be there and lighten it. I was, am and will be always there for you. The same goes for you also, Suzaku." When they pulled away, she stood up tall and said to him. "Lelouch vi Britannia, though your actions caused grief, the lord God and I have recognized your action shave given a chance to world to move towards a kinder future. Hence, I can grant you two wishes. They may be anything you desire. Ask whatever you will.

The little boy stood for a moment and thought about his wishes. Then with all the determination his child like face could muster he said "Please, dear mother, restore this world of the kind people who have died in this war and may they strive to be peaceful". The lady regarded him with a gentle smile "You do realize they are two wishes?" he rubbed his hands nervously while looking at the ground "Erm… yeah but please…" "Very well then and your second wish" Lelouch ran over to her and spoke into her ears. The gathering was not the least bit not interested in this last wish. As he pulled away, the lady ruffled his hair "run along then" Lelouch came running towards them first pounced on Suzaku and hugged him. All Suzaku could do was return it while the two spoke comforting nonsense to the other. He then pulled away, and kissed him on his forehead. Then, as their foreheads touch he said "I add to what I said at the float. You will be a bearer of justice to the world and live the life of zero. But when you come home, you will live the life of Suzaku Kururugi, Loving husband, ideal father and dearest friend also…pleases remember me with love…." His voiced cracked at that as he buried his head into his neck. Suzaku could only reply through his tears "This blessing….I do solemnly accept, Nii-san" Lelouch proceeded to do the same for everyone kissing them on their forehead. When he was done, the place where he had kissed started glowing, the whole place radiated and was covered by immense power. Lelouch and the lady were out of view. "What is happening Lulu?" "This is my final wish, that you and everyone I treasure bee immune to geass." The Glow descended down and took the shape of an extremely cursive L. "From now on, none of you will be slaved under its power. Even the one`s I placed on all of you are gone. Live free, and ….goodbye. I am always watching over you all with mother." Then the lady`s voice could be heard throughout the world as the place radiated even more in power "I, Mary, By the power bestowed on me as the Queen of the universe, bless the branches of David`s family going by the title of `vi Britannia` and `Kururugi` to be the caretakers of mankind. May you do your duties to the highest of your ability. To look over you all, a Guardian will come in the time of need. This is goodbye till your earthly time is up."

With this, the radiance of power disappeared. Only what remained was Lelouch`s mortal remains which was dressed in w beautiful combination of black and gold similar to Ashford`s uniform but radiated power and virtue. Heartened that Lelouch would be at piece, they did their bidding and went back into the world while still holding and treasuring the past. Little did they know, that the past was going to coincide with the present slightly…..

 _ **60 years later**_

Suzaku and Nunnally were living in the Kururugi shrine out house. Their spouses Rolo and Euphemia died natural deaths. The weight of the world was now on their sons Joseph vi Britannia and Aichi Kururugi respectively. The two wanted to spend their last days in solitude in the place where it all started. As they shared the same bed as when they were children at night, the bed covers would move silently and a familiar hand would go over Nunnally and catch Suzaku`s other hand. They did not see who did it, but knew of t was as the meals of the day were on the table and two heliotrope and aloe were kept every week….

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys! I had my semesters going on and was not satisfied with it. Well, this is the result of all the effort.

The geass explaination here will be used in future stories. Hope you like it

 **Please review! it will encourage me to write better.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
